The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Rijn200142’.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact, freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green-colored leaves, attractive spathe color and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Aug. 19, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9613, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9513, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Rijn200142 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in, July, 2001.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since November, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.